doubledarefandomcom-20200213-history
Poppers vs. Breakers
Poppers vs. Breakers is the thirteenth episode of Double Dare. Opening Round (Putting the Squeeze On) One player from each team had to take a sponge, dip it into a plastic tub filled with water and toss it across the stage to their partner, who would squeeze the sponge into the cup to the red fill line. The Bundys managed to fill their cup first, awarding them $20. Introducing the Contestants Poppers Berry enjoys skating and gymnastics while Steven swims and plays soccer. Breakers Keith and Jamie both enjoy rollerskating. Keith plays baseball while Jamie plays softball. Questions A Physical Challenge A (Egg Mess) Jamie had to toss eggs that Keith had to catch and break on his forehead. Five eggs had to be broken within fifteen seconds. Keith could only catch and break four eggs before time ran out, giving the Poppers $40. Questions B Physical Challenge B (Face-to-Face Pickup) Steven and Berry each had to pick up two balls while tied together with a belt within twenty seconds. Steven picked up the fourth ball with nine seconds remaining, giving him and Berry $40. Questions C Toss-Up (Top Gum) Each male player had to wear aviator goggles while his partner had to chew gum and stick two pieces on the goggles with her teeth. The female players did not know at first that they could not use their fingers to stick the gum on, but Jamie stuck her second piece of gum on Keith's goggles first, giving the Breakers $40. Questions D Physical Challenge C (Bubble Hoop) Jamie had to blow bubbles while Keith had to try to fan one through a red hoop within fifteen seconds. Keith managed to fan a bubble through the hoop with seven seconds remaining, giving him and Jamie $80. Questions E Poppers' Consolation Prizes Just for playing, Steven and Berry left with Nickelodeon Green Slime shampoo and a month supply of Bubble Yum bubblegum. Obstacle Course Obstacle 1 (The Wringer) Jamie had to make her way through a giant wringer (with Keith turning the crank) and down a slide and grab the orange flag to win a Garfield telephone made by Tyco. Obstacle 2 (Slime Canal) Keith had to make his way through a pool of white slime and grab the orange flag attached to a white rod to win Tultex Sweats. Obstacle 3 (Sundae Slide) One player had to climb a slide covered in chocolate syrup, climb up onto the raised platform, slide down the spiral slide landing in a vat of whipped cream, cherries and sprinkles and grab the orange flag to win a "Locals Only" skateboard made by Nash Manufacturing. Obstacle 4 (Inside Out) One player had to pop one of the three balloons and find the orange flag in one of them to win a $200 Toys "R" Us gift certificate. Obstacle 5 (The Tank) One player had to grab the orange flag and leap across a tank full of balloons to win an assortment of VHS tapes from Television#Home video|Karl Lorimar Home Video]. Obstacle 6 (Icy Trike) One player had to ride a small tricycle across a sheet of ice and grab the orange flag to win an XL-100 nineteen-inch color TV made by RCA. Obstacle 7 (Tire Swing) Matt had to grab a green tire, swing over and grab the orange flag to win a VCR made by Sharp Corporation. Obstacle 8 (One-Ton Human Hamster Wheel) One player had to get on the lowered side of the see-saw with their partner landing in a vat of whipped cream and Jell-O. The first player will be pushed up to grab the orange flag to win a vacation and stay at the Buena Vista Palace. Watch Episode Category:Episodes Category:Loss